


What Are You Gonna Do

by Moonlightmusic



Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, kinda nsfw, nothing major tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: After a business party, you and Rafe head back to the hotel to finish off your day





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old Rafe Adler x Reader from my Tumblr that I decided to post on here. Hope you enjoy!

You walked through the door of the hotel room, taking a seat on the bed and kicking your black high heels off. You fall backwards, sighing while staring at the ceiling. Another boring day with the rich and infamous had finally finished, and you couldn’t be any more tired.

With the sound of the door closing, you perked up to see Rafe disappear into the bathroom. Laying back down, you couldn’t help but think about the reason you’re here. Henry Avery and his damn treasure. For the past few years, your life had taken a turn and almost every moment of it had been spent looking for leads about the treasure. While the luxurious trips and the time you get to spend with Rafe is quite nice, you wished it was from different circumstances.

The sound of the water soon filled your thoughts, and you sat up once more. While steam escaped from the bathroom, you walked over to the closet, itching to get out of your navy blue dress. You got out a pair of black leggings and t-shirt, ready to change and fall into a blissful sleep. You ran into a problem however; you couldn’t pull the zipper on the back of your dress down.

You wanted to scream, but settled for a small cry instead. All you wanted was to go to sleep, was that too much to ask? Behind you, the door opened, and you turned to see Rafe leaving the bathroom. 

Grey joggers clung lowly on his hips. His hair was a mess, strands falling wherever they pleased. He wore no shirt and small water droplets dipped down his form. His lips formed a smirk as you quickly turned away blushing.

“Rafe,” you said, your voice trembling, “can you come over here please? I can’t get the zipper.”

“Sure,” he said, walking over. You could feel him behind you, his one hand on your back and the other pulling the zipper down slowly. Once it was down, he leaned closer to you and whispered, “There you go.” He moved his hands to your shoulders, pushing the straps down and letting the dress fall.

“That dress was expensive,” you told him.

“I know,” he chuckled, “I’m the one who bought it.” He tugged you out of where the dress laid, and brought soft kisses to your jawline. You bit your lip as he guided you to towards the bed, moving his lips to the sensitive spot of your neck.

“Ah,” you let out in a small gasp. He pushed you onto the bed, pinning your wrist above your head, his body hovering over you. His lips soon found their way to yours.

“You looked so beautiful tonight,” he said in-between kisses, “I couldn’t get you out of my mind.” He moved slowly back to your neck, sucking harshly at the skin. Small moans escaped your lips, which turned into a cry when he bit the red mark he left you. You felt his breath on your neck as he spoke. “Do you know how tempting it was to just pull you into a random storage closet and fuck you senseless? And how unbearable it was not to?” He brought his face back to yours.

You looked him in the eyes, your face flushed, “By the way you’re acting, I’m guessing it was hard.” A smile crept onto your lips, and one on his as well.” Once again, he leaned into your ear.

“That’s not the only thing that’s hard Y/N,” he said, unpinning your hands and bringing one of them to touch him. You couldn’t help but smirk. You remove your hand from his grip, bringing it up to lightly touch his face.

“And what are you gonna do about it?” you asked him playfully, knowing full well what he was planning. As you wait for him to answer, you move your hand down, letting your fingers dance about the waistline of his pants.

His lips curled up as he surveyed your body. “You,” he roughly spoke, capturing your lips again.


End file.
